


(KaruShuu) Maybe this is really love

by StellaRasu



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu
Summary: All start suddenly!Confessions, break-ups, pervy things, fights, everything comes and goes.Can Karma and Gakushuu overcome all these??Read to find out!!WARNING: Sex scenes included!! Male x Male!!!(Sorry my summaries suck)





	

Yet another peaceful afternoon in Japan.

A calm day where you could even hear the sound of birds’ chirping.  
No earth was destroyed and no alien octopus had exploded.

Yet in a certain house, in a certain room, two certain boys were doing their own little things.

Unimportant things compared to the world. Yet one of them was one of the people who would play a big part in the salvation of earth. So why not take a look at this boy’s love life for a chance? Maybe it will prove quite interesting to watch.

Well moving on to that boy’s room certain yellings were heard…

"W-wait a damn second Akabane!" Asano shouted.

"Eh? Why?" Karma answered like it was somebody's else problem.

"Why you ask!? Are you that much of an asshole?"

"Eh?? But I can't hold back anymore...."

"I don't care... Prepare me properly, damn!"

"Ah so you do want to get fucked!"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"That's what you meant though!"

"Oh shut up! I didn't! Just do whatever you want!"

Asano then hided his red face on the pillow while Karma was behind him ready to enter him.

"Ah.... you are no fun Asano-kun~ Well then I shall prepare you till you cum! That would certainly be awesome to see."

"Like I would come with just fingers!"

Karma then pushed his fingers inside Asano's mouth.

"Lick. If you don't wanna get hurt."

Asano who was in no possibly easy position to talk or protest he obediently licked Karma's hand passionately. 

Which made Karma smirk.

After roughly 2 minutes Karma pulled his hand back and before letting Gakushuu start his protests, he pushed 1 finger inside him.

"Aaah, Akabane!?"

Asano moaned at the foreign object that was entering him.

"Heh~ I didn't think you were a virgin!"

Asano's face colour went up a notch redder than before.

But no matter the denying, Asano Gakushuu was a virgin. And not only in gay sex but in normal sex as well. And holding back the moans was too difficult for him.

Karma, without giving a warning again, added a second finger in, which made Asano jolt back with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"A-Akabane.... bastard..... Stop...."

Karma smirked and without giving the other much time to adjust to it, he started scissoring his fingers, earning more moans from his partner in the meantime.

"Ready to come yet?"

"N-noo..... Mnnh!"

Karma pouted a little but then smirked and started moving his fingers in different angles to find Asano's sweet spot.

Asano was trying to muffle his moans somehow but even the pillow wasn't helping much at this point.

An awkward silence, without swears flying around, was held.

Until a certain red haired boy managed to find what he wanted. This was greeted by a loud and erotic moan from the other, who was ready to melt.

"Ah~ So this is it eh? This is where it feels the best, right?"

Karma said while hitting that same spot with his fingers again and again.

This made Asano go crazy.

"St—Ah!...stop.....don't.....move....." Asano tried to muster between moans.

Karma grinned even more intensely and started moving his fingers faster.....

Asano unconsciously started rubbing against his own cock, as the need to cum was growing.

Karma was amused by the sight....

"Eh? So you ARE gonna cum with just fingers." Karma said jokingly as he continued what he was doing.

"N-no!" Asano said embarrassed but his voice was so stiff it didn’t even sound like an insult or protest.

Karma, though, who had gotten somehow impatient, decided to push his luck a bit more. And without warning pushed a third finger inside Asano...

Asano's reaction to the new entrance was priceless.

He let out a loud, pitiful moan and gasped for air.

After just a mere minute of moving all 3 fingers inside the tightness of Asano's ass, Asano came pathetically all over the bed sheets.....

Karma smirked at the pathetic figure in front of him and was not late to tease him for that.

"Woaah! You seriously came! So sensitive~"

"......"

Asano didn't speak at all. He kept his face down.

Karma continued his teasing for a while, until he saw that it had no effect.

"Hey.... Asano-kun? Did it get you so down?"

"Akabane....you are the worst. I... hate you........"

"Ah.... sorry? Oh come on! Don't get so down! Everything is fine, no?"

Asano still didn't speak....

"Did you get depressed? Oh come on I just teased you a bit?"

Asano uttered something while still looking away....

Karma didn't manage to hear what he said....

"Asano-kun? Are you angry...?"

Karma said trying to smile....

"Shut up stupid!"

"Ah... you are angry...."

Then Karma saw Gakushuu clench his fists.....that should not be good, he thought.....  
Without time to respond, Asano turned to face him and pushed him down on the bed.

"A-Asano-kun?" Karma said kinda startled, and worried....

What made Karma sure that this situation is not good was that Asano was smirking.... or grinning like an idiot anyway....

"Who told you, that you could top!?" Asano said with irony....

Karma felt like somebody cursed him for good this time....

"Uu-uum....I got it! I got it! I should have prepared you more carefully!!!" Karma tried to half apologize....

"What's done is done. So I will be taking my revenge now!" Asano said with a damn serious face.

"Ah-W-wait! What are you gonna do!?"

"Do you wanna find out?" Asano grinned once again.

"Actually no...." Karma was quite frustrated he couldn't actually move at this position....  
If he did move he was 100% sure his erection would touch Asano and he would be found out.... He still had his clothes on but he would totally let out a small sound or something if Asano actually touched it....

"You better get ready I am gonna make you regret the very fact you met me today!"

"Ah.... I don't think I can regret that.... As I was teasing you...."

"You aren't reflecting at all, eh? Then let's make you, shall we?" Asano said with an obviously ominous grin.

"I will reflect if you get up!"

"Get up? You still wear clothes you know....What's the problem then....?" Asano said a bit confused.

Karma looked elsewhere trying to find a right answer. He wasn't given much time though as...

"Ah? So you were already hard Akabane?" an evil smirk came from Asano.

And not even letting Karma react Gakushuu went ahead and touched his erection over his pants.

"This might turn out interesting after all." Asano claimed when he heard a soft moan coming from Karma.

"Go die!" Karma cursed.

"No thank you." Asano said with sarcasm.

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake from my wattpad acc. There the story is more updated so check it out if you are in a hurry.


End file.
